1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to dietary compositions that can aid in weight loss efforts. In particular, this disclosure provides dietary compositions containing a natural protein extract derived from potatoes, a beta glucan source, a dairy protein source, and optionally inulin.
2. The Relevant Technology
The population of people considered “overweight” has reached epidemic levels, which not only increases the risk of disease in those individuals, but also puts a strain on the healthcare industry as a whole. In fact, obesity is considered by some health authorities to be a leading cause of disease throughout the world, and particularly the United States. One approach to combating obesity is through the administration of healthy dietary compositions. Dietary compositions for combating weight gain and obesity can include foods, medicinal ingredients, extracts, herbs, and other forms of matter that can be ingested or otherwise absorbed by some part of the human body.